


Na rozdrożu

by Drache



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache





	Na rozdrożu

Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły przebijać się przez zachmurzone niebo. Wystarczyły jednak by pobudzić do działania młody, zmęczony organizm, który, uraczony światłem i zbyt wysoką temperaturą, niepewnie się poruszył. Łóżko skrzypnęło pod przesuwającym się ciężarem.

Chłopak przetarł twarz i przeczesał palcami krótkie blond włosy. Jego wzrok odruchowo powędrował na szafkę obok. Na tarczy zegarka ukazała się godzina 5:30.

\- Tylko nie to. Nie teraz… – jęknął niezadowolony, przysłaniając ręką brązowe oczy. Planował przeznaczyć na sen jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin.

Był zbyt nieprzytomny, aby kontrolować swoje posunięcia. Nierozważnie podniósł wzrok i niemal natychmiast został oślepiony przez światło. Błysk flasha?

_\- Patrzcie, to on!_

Nie, to tylko słońce, ale on nie potrafił już pozbyć się uporczywego wspomnienia. Momentalnie wgryzło się w jego umysł.

Przewrócił się na bok i zacisnął powieki, ale stres nie odpuszczał. Sprawiał, że płuca pracowały jak szalone, a serce próbowało wyrwać się z młodej piersi. Atak paniki – Bill tak dawno już go nie zaznał.

Usiadł na łóżku i próbował się uspokoić. Niezbyt rozumiał, dlaczego jeszcze próbował to robić, ten sposób nigdy nie działał. Tyle lat, a efekt ciągle ten sam.

Zsunął stopy na dywan, pozwalając im znaleźć schronienie w objęciach miękkiego włosia. On sam był zbyt skołowany, by delektować się tą przyjemnością. Jego umysł spowijał chaos. Niechciane obrazy biegały po jego głowie, przeplatane błyskami i zbitkami liter, z których nic nie wynikało. Słyszał krzyki, głośne i wysokie piski. Pamiątki po życiu, od którego udało mu się tymczasowo uwolnić.

Potrzebował powietrza.

Na moment wyrwał się ze wspomnień i wprawił w ruch swoje ciało. Wychodząc z łóżka, trącił puste butelki stojące rządkiem przy szafce. Trochę już ich się tam zebrało, ale żadnemu z nich nie chciało się ich wyrzucić. Nie byli pedantami, a szklane linie tworzyły taki uroczy… artystyczny nieład w tym pokoju, że aż szkoda było się ich pozbyć.

Bill stanął przy oknie i przez chwilę obserwował miasto, które powoli budziło się do życia. Słońce leniwie wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, a sznury samochodów zaczynały formować poranne korki. Warkot silników mącił ciszę i dostawał się przez szczelinę na piąte piętro, do sporego mieszkania, które, przynajmniej częściowo, wciąż było pogrążone we śnie. Odetchnął.

Kochał to miasto. Jego nowy dom.

Wciąż pamiętał, ile czasu sprzeczał się z bratem o miejsce, w którym zamierzali stworzyć swój azyl. Tom planował szukać ciszy i spokoju gdzieś na granicy cywilizacji. Bill chciał tego samego, ale wiedział, iż nie będzie w stanie zostać sam ze swoimi myślami. Potrzebował hałasu.

Pierwszy tydzień po przylocie z Europy zszedł im na śnie. Nie było ważne, że dom nie nadawał się jeszcze do mieszkania, a wszędzie walały się kartony i torby z ubraniami. Sława jak choroba wykończyła ich doszczętnie. Po kilku latach w ciągłym biegu musieli powiedzieć „Stop!”.

Potem zaczęli od nowa budować swój świat. Krok po kroku przemieszczali się ku „normalności”, tak dziwnej i innej od tego, co znali do tej pory. Nagle okazało się, że nie są „kimś”, ich nazwiska nic nikomu nie mówiły. I o to im właśnie chodziło.

Kaulitz uklęknął i wsunął dłoń do torby, która zeszłej nocy znalazła się na podłodze. Wyciągnął stamtąd niewielki notes i ołówek – obowiązkowy zestaw, zawsze nosił go przy sobie. Notował wszystko: daty, terminy, pojedyncze słowa i całe zdania. Wszystko, co miało dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Czasem żałował, iż nie zapisał daty imprezy, na której się poznali. Wieczoru, gdy z kieliszkiem w dłoni szedł za gospodarzem, aby dostać coś do picia. Razem z nim śmiał się i rozmawiał ochoczo, tak rzadko mieli okazję się spotkać. Tuż przy wejściu do kuchni do rzeczywistości przywrócił ich jednak głośny trzask. Widok wysokiego, brodatego mężczyzny, który mimo upadku zdawał się nie stracić dobrego humoru, uświadomił im, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dla Billa było nawet lepiej niż w porządku.

\- Co tym razem? – usłyszał, gdy ledwie przycisnął grafit do białej kartki. Nie musiał się odwracać, od razu rozpoznał ten głos. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Nic, zupełnie nic. Musiałem odetchnąć – odpowiedział.  
\- I chcesz to zanotować?

Ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w pustą stronę. Wyrwany z zamyślenia nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie chciał zrobić.

\- Datę, godzinę… – odparł po chwili. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego serce powróciło już do normalnej pracy. – Znowu miałem atak.  
\- Nie notuj tego. Nie ma sensu pamiętać o takich rzeczach.  
\- Myślałem, że już jest dobrze. To już przecież ponad trzy lata… – jęknął z rezygnacją.  
\- Może potrzebujesz więcej czasu. – Kochał ten ciepły, spokojny ton, który pozwalał mu zwolnić, zapomnieć o troskach.

Do tej pory nie mógł sobie wybaczyć ataku paniki, którym uraczył go jednej z ich pierwszych wspólnych nocy. Nie zdążył wtedy jeszcze zrobić przed nim pełnego „coming outu” i wyjaśnić, dlaczego czasami zdarza mu się budzić w środku nocy, drżeć i tracić oddech. Nie ufał mu jeszcze na tyle, żeby to powiedzieć.

\- Chodź do mnie.

Ale on nie ufał nikomu.

Łóżko ugięło się pod jego ciężarem, a on sam wtulił się w szeroki tors, pozwalając obcym dłoniom na wędrówkę po jego ciele. Zasunął powieki, co przywołało kolejne wspomnienia. Jego pierwszy spacer po ulicach Los Angeles. Z przyjacielem, lecz bez brata. Ciekawość podszyta strachem.

Nieustannie rozglądał się na boki, wypatrując zagrożenia. Był niemal pewien, iż za chwilę otumani go głośny pisk bądź ktoś wykrzyczy jego imię, które wraz z nazwiskiem zdołał przez ostatnie lata znienawidzić od najdłuższej do najkrótszej głoski.

Nie zauważył, kiedy skręcili. Nie zarejestrował momentu wejścia do sklepu ani przyłożenia palców do materiału oglądanych ubrań. Pamiętał tylko otwarcie oczu i twarz, którą zdołał już wcześniej poznać. I ten uśmiech dziecka przyłapanego na psotach. I głos – niski, ciepły i kojący. Głos Alexa.

\- Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu.

Chciał wierzyć w te piękne słowa, ale nie potrafił. Nie wszystko przecież zależało od niego czy od jego faceta.

No właśnie… faceta.

\- Wiesz, że…  
\- Możesz. Wszystko możesz.

Nie mógł, ale nie miał siły się kłócić. Nie mógł się wiązać z nikim, a już na pewno nie z mężczyzną. Stare zasady gry wciąż obowiązywały i na nic były tłumaczenia, że kiedyś rzeczywistość wydawała mu się nieco inna.

Nie chciał tracić czegoś, czemu poświęcił kilka lat swojego życia, nawet jeśli to coś wiązało się z największym koszmarem, jaki zdarzyło mu się przeżyć. Kilka lat wyjętych z życiorysu. Dopiero tutaj udało mu się na powrót zasmakować względnie normalnego życia. Normalnego życia, które zaczęło zbliżać się ku końcowi. Już pojawiały się pierwsze terminy. Nowe teksty piosenek czekały na zaśpiewanie. Spiął mięśnie. Co miał wybrać? Złotą klatkę nieustannie kołataną wiatrem czy swobodę z kończącymi się funduszami? Sławę i muzykę, którą mimo wszystko uwielbiał, czy spokój i miłość? A co jeśli ten związek i tak nie miał racji bytu?

Zacisnął pięści na pościeli, lecz nie trwało długo nim dołączyła do nich jeszcze jedna dłoń.

\- Przestań. Już wystarczy.

Zamknął oczy i policzył do trzech. Gdyby był sam z pewnością by się nie kontrolował, ale wiedział, że Alex ma tego dosyć. Nie chciał męczyć ich obojga.

\- Wiele bym dał, żeby móc zobaczyć, co ci chodzi po głowie – powiedział starszy z dwójki, gładząc ramię wokalisty. – Może wtedy mógłbym ci pomóc.  
\- I tak zrobiłeś już więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Leżeli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Obaj chcieli przerwać tę niezręczną chwilę, lecz żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

W końcu na odwagę zebrał się Bill, pozwalając ustom wypowiedzieć kilka z pozoru banalnych słów:

\- Kocham to miasto.

Miejsce, które dało mu to, o czym tak długo marzył, gdy kolejnego wieczora kładł się samotnie do łóżka. Miejsce, które uspokajało. Miejsce, w którym wreszcie mógł być sobą.

\- Czy powinienem czuć się zazdrosny?

Wokalista zaśmiał się na tę sugestię i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu.

\- Gdybyś mógł, byłbyś zazdrosny o wszystko – stwierdził z udawaną irytacją.  
\- Mam ku temu powód. Mam przecież najcenniejszy skarb na świecie.

Obaj kochali te kiczowate czułe słówka. Może to przez zakochanie, może po prostu tak mieli, ale jedno było pewne – uwielbiali je oboje.

\- Idę spać, mam jeszcze kilka godzin – rzekł mężczyzna o ciemnych kręconych włosach, dodając do swojego stwierdzenia przeciągłe ziewnięcie. – Muszę wykonać kilka projektów. Może uszyję też coś dla ciebie? – dodał, chwytając smukłą dłoń.  
\- Tak bez okazji? – odparł Bill, wciąż w nastroju na zaczepki. – A może za seks?  
\- Gdyby to miało być za seks, musiałbym ci uszyć… co najmniej jeden komplet ciuchów.  
\- Łaskawca!

Ani głośne prychnięcie, ani sroga mina nie zadziałały. Przy nim nie potrafił udawać. Alex był po Tomie drugą osobą, której nie mógł oszukać. Na nic zdawał się staranny dobór słów, udawane emocje, zmiany tematu, mowa ciała. Alex widział wszystko.

\- Nie ma ceny, której nie mógłbym za ciebie zapłacić – szepnął jego partner, łamiąc kolejną barierę ustawioną przez dwudziestokilkuletniego chłopaka. – Nie za seks, za ciebie. Jesteś moją inspiracją, skarbem i miłością mojego życia.  
\- Razem z moimi problemami? – wypalił bez namysłu, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy. Wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale chciał ją usłyszeć. Musiał być pewien. I Alex go nie zawiódł.  
\- Człowiek składa się z wad i zalet. Twoje problemy stworzyły cię takiego, jakim jesteś. Takiego, jakiego cię kocham.

Rozluźniające uczucie ulgi. Silne dłonie na jego plecach.

\- Moja propozycja nadal jest aktualna – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Powoli idziemy do przodu, rozwijamy się. Niedługo będziemy potrzebowali kogoś do pomocy. Nowe projekty, kontakt z klientami, dostawcami… Będziesz mógł sobie wybrać, co tylko chcesz. Choć najchętniej widziałbym cię w roli mojego osobistego asystenta.  
\- Mam swoje obowiązki. Na razie musi zostać tak jak jest.

Kusiło go to o wiele bardziej niż chciał dać o sobie poznać. Moda zawsze była jego pasją. Mógłby jeszcze bardziej ją rozwinąć, podłapać kontakty, tworzyć coś nowego… Kontrakt z wytwórnią niestety nadal obowiązywał, wiedział o tym zbyt dobrze.

Alex przerwał jego rozmyślania. Bill poczuł delikatny dotyk w dole swoich pleców.

\- Twoje najważniejsze obowiązki to obowiązki wobec siebie. No… może jeszcze wobec mnie.

Pocałunek, który wywołał przyjemne drżenie. Pochwycił bujne kosmyki. Druga para dłoni wymknęła się poza bezpieczną strefę.

\- Chodź już spać, za dużo wczoraj wypiłeś – rzekł wokalista, przygryzając na koniec płatek ucha swojego kochanka.  
\- Nie chcesz zarobić na kolejną koszulkę?  
\- Jak śmiesz!!!

Nie potrafił go karać, śmiech uniemożliwiał mu skuteczne wykonanie ciosu. Mężczyzna pochwycił jego ręce.

\- Dokończymy to jutro – rozbrzmiał ciepły, niski głos.

Bill nie zamierzał się stawiać. Pokiwał głową i wtulił się w szeroki tors. Ten, który go uspokajał. Ten, który dawał mu oparcie. Znajome dłonie powędrowały w górę jego pleców.

Zasnął.


End file.
